Lauren Williams
Biography Season 5 (5.1) * 24 years old from Texas. She started dancing when she was younger, but she didn’t seriously start dancing until about high school. She went to the University of Texas and was part of the Texas Pom Squad for four years. She actually went to her first Cowboys game this year. Once she saw the DCC on the field, she was amazed – her jaw dropped. She knew that that’s the group she wanted to be a part of. She can’t wait to get her blood flowing, get ready to go, and to show them what she’s got. Confessionals Total: x Season 5: 9 (T10th most) Season 6: 0 Season 5 (5.1) * Biography * When I walked into Cowboys Stadium, that was the first time my nerves kind of hit me. It made me realize that today’s the day. You absolutely could feel the emotions with everyone, and you knew that everyone wanted to not be in the chairs, but actually be on the field. * for preliminaries results There’s a good chance that my number my not be on the board, and I’ve really tried not to think about it. * for semifinals results If I don’t make it, I’ll be probably disappointed. I’ll probably cry. But I think I’m kind of in a 50/50 right now. * I would have enjoyed being called a little sooner, so you didn’t have to worry as much, but it was exciting. Yay, I made it to the next round. (5.3) * [[Elizabeth Reuter]] I think it’s great that the veterans who’ve been here forever, who don’t really know us, have taken an interest to spend some time with us. (5.4) * fitting To know that we’re so close and then to get ripped away, it would just be so sad. (5.8) * We’re holding on to each other. Just hanging on to that last limb hoping that today’s our day. * I can’t believe. It’s like double happiness going on right now. I made the team and now we’re taking the squad photo. Commentary Season 5 (5.1) * The start of her judging is shown, where they say they want to discuss candidates they had some questions on, though it stops there. (5.6) * shoot That’s cute. – K Other Season 5 (5.1) * Walks up to the stadium with (presumably) her father, and talks about its size, leading into her biography * Shown dancing at preliminaries while Judy gives a confessional about the one that catches your eye being the one you want on the field * Excitedly greets her dad after she makes semifinals * Fifth-to-last shown being invited to finals * Greets her family after she makes finals (5.2) * Shown performing her solo for Kitty Carter * Second-to-last person shown being invited to training camp (5.3) * Introduces herself at the opening meeting: yesterday, she went to her family farm to visit the cow that’s named after her. Misc. * '''Group Leader '''in Season 8 * She is invisible in Season 6 Category:DCC Category:S5 Rookie Category:4 years Category:Group Leader